falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Radscorpion (Fallout: New Vegas)
Radscorpions são aracnídeos mutantes que podem ser encontrado em Mojave Wasteland em 2281. Enredo Radscorpions são descendentes do Escorpião Imperador Norte AmericanoArquivo de diálogo deRazlo [1] - "They seem to be extremely large versions of the north American Emperor scorpion."Chris Avellone, Fallout Bible 1 - "The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big."; os quais, teve suas mutações causadas a exposição prolongada a radiação e ao Forced Evolutionary Virus, e se encontrava em abundância em petshops no período da Grande Guerra.Entradas no terminal de Herbert Dashwood. [1] Ao contrario do que se esperava, seu veneno acabou se tornando mais potente do que diluído, devido ao seu tamanho. Apesar de serem considerados seres de vida noturna e sensíveis a luz, eles podem ser encontrados ativos durante o dia, nas áreas em que habitam. Amostras do veneno podem ser utilizadas para se criar antivenenos. Apesar de seu tamanho, eles aparecem idênticos a escorpiões normais, manchados, e com com carapaças cinza-azuladas. Características Biologia Radscorpions são muito grandes, em torno do tamanho de um bighorner calf, e possuem uma carapaça expeça que cobre seu corpo por inteiro, sem pontos fracos definitivos. Lugares comuns de se encontrarem Radscorpions incluem scorpion gulch, scorpion burrow, o scorpion valley próximo de Goodsprings Cemetery e o Yangtze Memorial. As áreas ao redor de Nipton Road reststop e Mesquite Mountains camp site também são habitadas pro um grande número de radscorpions. Ao contrário de seus familiares de Capital Wasteland, os radscopions de Mojave não são vistos cavando covas, ou as deixando temporariamente, mas ainda sim eles acabam por fazer tocas, assim como evidenciado em scorpion burrow. Atributos de Gameplay Como os radscorpions quase sempre se movem em grupos de dois até cinco indivíduos, eles podem se tornar bem difíceis de se lidar, principalmente para jogadores de nível baixo. Além disso, com a adição do Damage Threshold, matar-los se torna muito mais difícil para um Courier despreparado, já que, escorpiões tem a tendência de avançar ao jogador diretamente e rapidamente. Radscorpions sofrem danos normais quando acertados no torso, ferrão ou garras e danos reduzidos quando o é nas pernas. Diferentemente de outras criaturas, radscorpions tem a falta de um "ponto fraco", isso é, não é possível se mirar em certa ponto de seu corpo para ganhar danos extras (eles não possuem "cabeça", por exemplo), o que faz com que os V.A.T.S. de combate, tanto para armas brancas e de fogo. menos efetivos contra eles. Por sima disso ainda, todos os radscorpions são blindados de certa forma, o que agrava a dificuldade para os matar. Suas garras são um pouco menos blindadas do que a carapaça, ou seja, as ferir gravemente causará com que o radscorpion fique atordoado por alguns momentos. Ao se utilizar da habilidade Guns, o jogador pode ter uma vantagem, pois, as criaturas são vulneráveis a armas com armamento de alta capacidade de penetração (armor-piercing). A sua calda ainda também pode ser considerada uma arma formidável, já que ela causa o envenenamento, que em muitos casos, pode ser fatal ao jogador mesmo após ter derrotado o escorpião. Variantes Radscorpion Esta é a variedade mais comum de radscorpion. Estes predadores venenosos parecem possuir diferentes velocidades Esses predadores venenosos parecem possuir velocidades diferentes, alguns tomando seu tempo e outros ferroando em alta velocidade. O seu tamanho varia desde o de um cachorro grande ao de animais de pequeno porte. |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =75 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (20 + 3 /sec for 5s) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison (3 /sec 5) |items =* 75% Radscorpion poison gland }} (endemic to Camp Searchlight) |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =80 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (22 + 3 /sec for 5s) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison (3 /sec 5) |items =* 75% Radscorpion poison gland }} |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =85 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (24 + 3 /sec for 5s) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison (3 /sec 5) |items =* 75% Radscorpion poison gland }} |level =8 |perception =4 |hp =70 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =3 |attack1 =Melee (32 + 3 /sec for 5s) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison (3 /sec 5) |ability1 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* 75% Radscorpion poison gland }} |level =8 |perception =4 |hp =70 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (35 + 3 /sec for 5s) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison (3 /sec 5) |items =* 75% Radscorpion poison gland }} |level =8 |perception =4 |hp =75 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (35 + 3 /sec for 5s) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison (3 /sec 5) |items =* 75% Radscorpion poison gland }} Small radscorpion A menor e menos comum das variantes de radscorpion, estas criaturas são prováveis radscorpions juvenis ou de uma subespécie menor, visto que são encontrados tanto na companhia de variedades maiores, bem como por si só. |level =3 |perception =3 |hp =20 |dt =5 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (20 + 3 /sec for 5s) |items =* 75% Radscorpion poison gland }} Giant radscorpion Uma variante maior e muito mais perigosa e ainda mais rápida, assim como mais rara do que um radscorpion normal. Ele causa muito mais dano e possui um Damage Threshold maior (com paridade a de um sentry bot), fazendo-os particularmente difícil de matar para um jogador de nível baixo ou com equipamentos ruins. Giant radscorpions podem ser encontrados em qualquer lugar em que Radscorpions irão se reunir ou às vezes pode ser encontrado sozinho. O jogador pode encontrá-los muito cedo, já que alguns deles se encontram logo fora Goodsprings e Goodsprings Cemetery |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =130 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (60 + 8 /sec for 10s) |ability1 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* 100% Radscorpion poison gland }} |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =150 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (60 + 8 /sec for 10s) |items =* 100% Radscorpion poison gland }} |level =15 |perception =6 |hp =150 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (60 + 8 /sec for 10s) |items =* 100% Radscorpion poison gland }} Radscorpion queen Um tipo extremamente raro e especial de radscorpion, a rainha é a variante mais forte e maior do radscorpion, na verdade, ela é maior do que uma Corvega. Apenas duas tem sua existência conhecida nos Ermos: * Uma pode ser encontrada em scorpion burrow ao sul de Nipton Road pit stop e leste de Crescent Canyon west. A rainha se localiza em uma caverna com um grupo de outros radscorpions. * Outra rainha pode ser encontrada dentro de Searchlight fire station, junto de dois radscorpions normais, acessada durante a quest secundária Wheel of Fortune quando o Courier recebe a chave da fire station. |level =9 |perception =6 |hp =200 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (60 + 8 /sec for 10s) |items =* 100% Radscorpion poison gland }} Anotações O ferrão dos escorpiões aparece muito maior quando removido de seu corpo e colocado no chão. Aparições Esta variedade de Radscorpions aparece em Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Quando visto a distância, o radscorpion frequentemente desliza verticalmente por terrenos irregulares (interferindo com a mira dos V.A.T.S), na versão do PC, eles ainda podem afunda no chão, fazendo com que seja quase impossível de os matar. Se o Courier for incapaz de mata-lo, ele permanecera com um ponto vermelho no radar, fazendo com que seja impossível de deixar a área utilizando a viagem rápida. * No caso de um radscorpion cair no submundo ou entrar no chão, o seguido do Courier, caso tenha alguma arma, irá tentar atacar o escorpião até que eles seja morto por uma arma ou uma arma de efeito em área, como uma granada, por exemplo. Sons * Ataque pela garra de Radscorpion * Ataque de rabo de Radscorpion * Radscorpion por perto Galeria Radscorpionconcept1.jpg|Concept art por Adam Adamowicz Radscorpionconcept2.jpg| Radscorpion poison gland.png|Radscorpion poison gland Radscorpions_Gulch.jpg|Vários escorpiões em Scorpion gulch Scorpions_poison_effect.jpg|Efeito de envenenamento por escorpiões Scorpions at burrow.jpg|Radscorpions em formas e tamanhos em scorpion burrow radscorpiongueenscorpionburrow.jpg|Radscorpion queen em scorpion burrow Radscorpion queen in SL fire station.jpg|Radscorpion queen em Searchlight fire station radscorpionNVbellyview.jpg|Visão da parte debaixo de um Radscorpion Veja também * Bark scorpion * Robo-scorpion Referências de:RAD-Skorpion (Fallout: New Vegas) en:Radscorpion (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Mutascorpio (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Радскорпион (Fallout: New Vegas) Categoria:Criaturas do Fallout: New Vegas